


Attention

by ChildishFluff



Series: JATP AGERE/AGE-DREAMING FICS [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Julie, CGLRE, Luke is adorable I wanna hug him, agere, little!luke, you will too just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff
Summary: Julie has school in an hour.Luke wakes up little and wants attention from his favorite person in the whole world.Pouting, temper tantrums, and tears ensue.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Series: JATP AGERE/AGE-DREAMING FICS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Not only was I the first to write Little!Reggie, Little!Julie, Little!Willie, AND Little!Alex....but now I can claim the same for Little!Luke. (Correct me if I'm wrong). I hope y'all like it, it's kinda short but cute.  
> Luke cries and gets put in timeout, just in case that needs a warning!

"Jules, you're awake!" 

Luke came running into Julie's room, bouncing on his feet, his demeanor full of excitement. How was he so awake? Energetic. _Playful._

Julie groaned. She had just woken up, and she wasn't ready for the hyper ball of playfulness that was Little Luke. "Good morning, sweetheart," she greeted, still speaking in a soft and caring tone despite her exhaustion in the moment. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes a bit. Luke had walked through the door, so it was already shut. He quickly moved to sit on her bed, smiling at her. 

"Hello Julie!" he cheered, though his 'l' sounded more like a 'w' due to his childlike voice. "Are you sleepy?" he asked. Julie nodded, chuckling. 

"Yeah, I just woke up." she confirmed. 

"To sleepy to play with me?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows together in curiosity.

"I can't play until later, baby boy. I have school," she told him with a frown, pushing her blankets off of her and turning so that she sat next to him, setting her feet on the ground. Luke pouted. 

"But-" 

"Sweetie, don't fight me on this. We can play after I get home," she assured, speaking in a sterner voice, hoping the boy would drop it then and there. Of course, that's not what happened. 

"You're gonna leave me all _alone_!" Luke whined dramatically, flopping back onto her bed, huffing. Julie gave an amused smile, before realizing that him doing this wasn't a good thing. 

"Alex and Reggie both know about your headspace. You don't have to be alone," she corrected, standing up and going over to her closet, opening it's door. "Please don't throw a tantrum because things aren't going your way."

"M' not!" Luke cried, sitting up. He looked at Julie's back, trying to stop his eyes from filling with tears, glaring at Julie's back. He just wanted to spend time with his caregiver. It wasn't his fault that stupid school got in the way. Then again, it wasn't hers either. So why was he taking out his childish anger on her?

Julie sighed, turning back to face him and giving him a look. "Little One, I promise you, if I could just stay home and spend time with you, I'd probably do it everyday. But I can't, and I'm sorry." 

Luke blinked away any tears, getting off of the bed and coming to stand by Julie at the closet. "I wanna play with you," he pouting, looking at her with innocent eyes. Julie smiled softly. 

He was little, and he just wanted attention. But that was hard to give when you had a limited amount of time to get ready for school. 

"I know, Luke. I'm sorry, we'll just have to wait until later." she repeated, facing the closet and pulling a few things out. 

"Want to now!" Luke crossed his arms, stomping his foot in place with a huff, as if the act of brattiness would prove his point. His face took over the angry pout once again

"Go sit on my bed, _now_." She told him immediately, speaking in a strict voice that scared him. 

"W-why?" he stuttered, his eyes tearing up. Why was he so emotional right now? He was angry, scared, and guilty all at once. All of that could probably he solved with some affection from the carer. 

"You're in timeout until I'm done getting ready. It shouldn't take more then ten minutes," she said. Luke didn't say anything, sulking over to her bed and sitting. Julie sighed, coming over and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Just ten minutes, okay?" she whispered, touching their foreheads together. Luke nodded a bit, before Julie left. 

Even with the reassurance, Luke was still upset. Near tears, and smallest thing was probably gonna make him break down. Julie was mad at him because he threw a fit, and then she'd be leaving him. She was gonna stay mad at him forever, surely. She was gonna be mad at him and never play with him or give him hugs again. He was gonna lose his favorite person in the whole world to a stomped foot and a temper tantrum-

Julie came back into the room, now dressed in day clothes with her hair pulled back, seemingly more awake then before. Her appearing in the doorway interrupted Luke's delusional thoughts. She came to stand in front of him, crouching so that she was at his height. "How are you feeling?" she asked. 

_That_ is what made Luke cry. He didn't try to respond at first, only reaching out his arms and dissolving into tears. "Oh, sweetheart, I didn't know that you were this upset." she sounded sympathetic, moving to sit next to him on the bed before pulling him into a hug. She held him until he pulled away on his own, wiping at his eyes. 

"M' sorry, please don't be mad! Didn't mean to throw a fit, I was just-"

"Upset. You were upset, baby. And I'm not mad, I promise." Julie assured, cutting him off. She took his hands in hers, pulling them away from his face. "Baby, I know you like spending time with me, and that you miss me a lot when I'm not here, but I need you to understand that I have responsibilities besides taking care of you." 

Luke nodded quickly. "Those responsibiwwities suck." he grumbled, causing Julie to chuckle. She hummed. 

"Yeah, they do. But they're there. And when I have stuff to do, I want you to be a brave baby, okay? You'll be okay without me, I promise." 

Luke hesitantly nodded. "You can play with Alex and Reggie for now, and I'll be back in just a few hours. And if you don't get into to much trouble while I'm gone, we can extend your bedtime and have a movie night, okay?" 

Luke excitedly agreed, bouncing in place a little. Julie was glad to see that his usual hyperness and excitement was back. For a second there, he was all gloomy and pouty and Julie was just a little afraid that she scared off her playful little. "Gonna be really good! Super good boy, no more time outs!" he promised. 

It wasn't like Alex was gonna give him a timeout. He broke the moment Luke gave him that soft and guilty, ' _I'm sowwy_ ' look. Sometimes, it was genuine. Luke would get emotional and break a rule without thinking, or just forget a certain rule. Other times, he used the pouty face to his advantage. But that was a conversation for another day. 

"I'm sure you will," Julie chuckled. "Now...do you wanna hang out with me while I finish getting ready?" 

"Yeah!" Luke smiled, following Julie when she got up and lead him through the house. Without holding his hand or talking to much, just in case her dad or brother walked in. 

Luke was definitely a little bit...difficult sometimes. He was a handful, but he was _Julie's_ handful. An adorable one, at that. 

And no matter what, she'd power through every pouty face and temper tantrum. All because she cared about him. 

And that would _never_ change. No matter how many timeouts Luke earned himself. 


End file.
